


Be Mine

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Original Character - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-11
Updated: 2002-02-11
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	1. Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Well since Heat Wave got some rave reviews I decided to send this out right away. Thanks to all who sent comments about Heat Wave. Hope you all enjoy this next installment in the Caitlin saga. As always, all feedback welcomed and encouraged.

Disclaimer: The West Wing and it's characters, except Caitlin Bartlet (who is the product of all the free time I had this semester), are the property of Aaron Sorkin and NBC. No copyright infringement intended- just for fun.

WARNING: Fluff ahead. But in every life a little fluff must fall :)

Be Mine- Part 1

Caitlin Bartlet walked through the West Wing looking for her roommate. 'I've checked her desk, the ladies' room, the pressroom, I even checked the Oval Office, where is she...Josh's office!' she thought as she turned and headed back to her starting point. Sure enough when she got to Josh Lyman's office, his door was closed and there were murmured voices coming from inside. She hesitated a moment then knocked and at encouragement from inside entered.

"Well there you are, I've been looking all over for you." Caitlin said looking at her missing roommate.

"I've been here working on this project all morning, oh gosh- I missed lunch!" Donna Moss said looking down at her watch. "I'm sorry Cait, I didn't realize."

"That's ok, I see you were occupied..." she said sending a suggestive smile to Donna.

"What is with the two of you?" Josh asked looking them up and down. "Did someone die?" he continued noting that both Caitlin and Donna were dressed head to toe in black. Unusual for both women.

"Not someone, something." Donna answered.

"Huh?" Now Josh was confused.

"Our love lives." Caitlin explained.

"What?"

"Forget it, you're a man you wouldn't understand." Caitlin continued.

"Ok" he replied looking back down at his paperwork.

"Don't you even want to ask what brought our period of mourning on?" Donna asked, surprised and a little disappointed that Josh hadn't asked.

"No"

"Jo-ah-sh"

"Ok, ok. Donna, what brought this period of mourning on?" Josh asked as Caitlin watched her two best friends carry on. 'They are so cute together' she thought.

"Look down." Donna instructed.

"Huh?" Josh asked for the second time.

"Look down at your calendar. What day is it?" Donna asked.

"Oh you're kidding right? All this is because it's Valentine's Day?"

"Correction, its February 14th. We refuse to acknowledge any other significance." Caitlin said.

"Aren't you acknowledging another significance by acting this way?" Josh asked amused.

"No, I mean, well..." Caitlin stumbled as she realized he was right.

"You are so dense sometimes Josh." Donna said realizing the best defense was an aggressive offense.

Josh just stared at her, taken aback by the switch in direction. Caitlin took that opportunity to tell Donna what she came to say.

"Anyway, Donna, my friend Jack called. You know the one that owns the bar in Adam's Morgan? He is hosting a singles night tonight and ladies drink half price all night. I say we should go."

"I don't know. I was kinda looking forward to watching some sappy romantic films and gorging my face on junk food.'"

"C'mon Donna, we can do that any night. Who knows we may meet Mr. Right, or at least Mr. Right Now."

"Do you two need to be in here for this conversation?" Josh said getting annoyed.

"We're going, we're going." Donna said as she got up.

Josh watched the two of them leave with a small smile on his face.

"So?" Caitlin asked Donna when they got outside.

"Ok, let's go. But if I don't get hit on by at least one guy, you will have to deal with my broken ego."

"What are roommates for?" Caitlin said as she walked off.

Inside his office, Josh picked up the phone and dialed. "Hey its me. What are you doing tonight?"

  


	2. Be Mine 2

Disclaimer- see Part1

Be Mine- Part 2

"So what's wrong with that guy?" Caitlin asked Donna as she turned down another man's request for a dance.

Caitlin and Donna had been at the bar for two hours and Donna had been hit on by about 4 guys already and she turned down all of them.

"His eyes were too far apart."

"What?" Caitlin said laughing.

"His eyes..."

"I heard you, Donna. It's a dance not marriage."

"Yes, but a dance can lead to conversation, then conversation to a date, then one date to many, then an engagement, then marriage, then before you know it I have a house full of kids who's eyes are too far apart."

Caitlin just stared at her friend. "You definitely make my life more interesting. And considering that I'm the daughter of the President of the United States, that's a tremendous feat."

"Thanks" Donna said smiling. "Besides, you haven't exactly been on the dance floor all night either."

"Yes, but I have an excuse."

"And that is..."

"No one's asked."

"Oh"

"It's ok. Even if they did ask, they would first have to become *real* friendly with my two buddies over there." Caitlin said pointing at her Secret Service detail at the next table. "It takes a brave man to hit on the President's daughter. An even braver one to date her." Caitlin stopped thinking of Sam and their non-existent relationship. She really thought they had turned a corner at Christmas, but nothing had come of their kiss. Sam went back to acting like he had before ('just friends') and it was never mentioned again. "At least Zoey lucked out with Charlie."

"Zoey had the right idea. Date someone who knows the President. Less intimidating. You should do the same, with say, oh...Sam Seaborn." Donna replied, knowing her roommate's feelings towards Sam.

"Good idea, oh wait just one problem, you need two people to have a relationship and Sam isn't interested."

"I still say you are wrong. How many times a week do you and Sam have lunch or dinner together?"

"Oh, I don't know."

"Neither do I because it is too many to count."

"Donna..."

"What about how Sam slowed his relationship with Mallory down, right around the time you came back from England, then stopped it all together before it ever really got anywhere?"

"Because he felt it was too complicated what with her father being the Chief of Staff." Caitlin paused looking at Donna. "My father is the President, Don. I think that brings the complicated factor to a whole new level."

"Oh yeah, what about your kiss at Christmas?"

"It was mistletoe."

"C'mon Caitlin it was more than that. And how about the way he flipped out when he thought you and the Ambassador from Spain were getting it on."

"Don't remind me, the scene was pretty nasty."

"But his apology was pretty damn nice. Romantic is more like it."

"Maybe but nothing has happened since."

"It will. It's obvious by the way you and Sam act together."

"Is it like the way you and Josh act?" Caitlin asked wanting to divert the attention from herself.

"We're not talking about me and Josh."

"I think we shoud be. I watched the two of you today. The sparks were flying."

"We were fighting."

"Right, foreplay."

"Caitlin!"

"I think you should just tell him how you feel and get it over with."

"I'll tell you what, I'll tell Josh that I'm interested when you proclaim your undying love to Sam."

"Now, wait..."

Caitlin was interrupted when the waitress came over with two drinks.

"I'm sorry, we didn't order these." Caitlin said.

"The two gentlemen at the bar did. They were hoping they could join you." The waitress replied.

Caitlin and Donna turned towards the bar and their chins nearly dropped to the floor.

"Oh, my..." Donna began.

"You've got to be kid..." Caitlin began.

They both stopped as the gentlemen approached them.

"Hello ladies, mind if we join you?"


	3. Be Mine 3

Disclaimer- see part 1

Be Mine- Part 3

"What are you..." Donna began.

"We saw you two lovely ladies sitting here all by yourselves and I said to my friend here that that was a crime. I guess we should introduce ourselves. My name is Chris and this is Mike."

Caitlin and Donna looked at each other wondering what exactly Josh and Sam were up to. Caitlin smiled at Donna and decided to play along. "I'm Kelly and this is Nicole. Thank you for the drinks, please sit down."

Donna scooted closer to Caitlin to make room for the guys. "So, what do you boys do for a living?" she asked.

"We're in politics." Sam answered sitting next to Caitlin.

"Oh are you now?" Caitlin said. "Isn't everyone in DC?"

"Yes, but we're pretty up there." Josh answered with a self-satisfied tone to his voice.

"Really?" Donna asked leaning into Josh pretending to be intrigued.

"And what do you two do?" Sam asked.

"I'm the President of a small advertising firm." Donna answered.

"Interior decorator." Caitlin said.

Josh stifled a laugh looking down wondering how long he could keep this up. "So" he said looking up "what are two beautiful women doing here alone?"

"Looking for Mr. Right." Caitlin answered looking directly at Sam. He leaned closer to her and asked softly. "Have you found him yet?"

"I..."

"Ok, so Chris, isn't it" Donna interrupted. "Let's dance." She grabbed Josh's hand and dragged him onto the dance floor to give Caitlin and Sam a little privacy.

"Now she dances." Caitlin said smiling.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Nothing. So what are you two doing here?"

"Looking to pick up some chicks."

"Oh, so why are you sitting with us?" she said laughing.

"You're the chicks we were looking to pick up." He said seriously, brushing her fingers wiht his.

Caitlin's stomach began to flip and her heart raced. 'I wonder if he realizes what he does to me?' "So" she said trying to break the moment, "Do you want to...never mind."

"What?"   
"I was going to ask you if you wanted to dance but I forgot, you don't dance."

"Right, Caitlin..."

"That's Amy" Caitlin began then saw that he was serious, "what?"

"Are we ok?"

"What do you mean are we ok?"

"We haven't really talked about...um...the last time you asked me to dance."

"You mean when I wound up dancing with the Ambassador from Spain, who you accused me of sleeping with..."

"Yeah" Sam tried to interrupt.

"...and then called me pathetic and easy. Is that the time you are talking about?"

"Are you ever going to forgive me for being an ass?" he said, his eyes showing his worry.

She reached up and brushed his hair with her hand. "I already have"   
He reached up and took her hand, then kissed the inside of her palm.

"Sam" she whispered his name.

He gently pulled on her hand bringing her towards him as he moved to kiss her.

"Ok, that was fun." Josh said interrupting them. "Oh look over there at that next table. Secret Service Agents, isn't that nice?"

Donna elbowed Josh for stopping the kiss, but Josh ignored her. He wanted his friends to get together too, but doing it in a public place was a media nightmare waiting to happen.

"Oh no Josh," Donna said turning to him. "We didn't finish the project on...on China. Yeah. We'd better go back to the office and finish those last changes so we can get it to Leo tomorrow morning."

"Donna, what are you talk...OW!" Josh yelped as Donna elbowed him again, harder. "Donna stop that."

"Ok so Josh and I are going to go now back to the office to finish that report. Sam can you make sure that Caitlin gets home ok? Great. I'll see you later Caitlin, maybe even tomorrow this report might take awhile. Bye Sam." Donna said in one breath as she dragged Josh towards the door.

"Um...bye." Sams aid looking at Caitlin confused.

"I think we've just been set up." Caitlin said smiling shyly at Sam.

"Hmmm. So" he said pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, "can I see you home?"

"I'd like that." Caitlin replied. They stood up and Sam took her hand as they left the bar. 


	4. Be Mine 4

Disclaimer- see Part 1

Be Mine- Part 4

"Donna" Josh said as they were driving in her car. "You do realize that there is no report on China, right?"

"Of course, but Sam and Caitlin wanted to be alone and I just gave them the opportunity."

"How do you know they wanted to be alone?"

"I know desire when I see it Josh" she said looking over at him 'And when I feel it' she thought. "So I guess I'll drop you off at your place?"

"Where are you going to go?"

"Probably back to the office."

"Donna we finished all of our work."

"I know, but there is no way I am going home until I am sure I gave the two of them enough time."

"Well then come back to my place for a while. I'm sure we can find something to do." He said softly almost suggestively. 'What am I doing? This day is really starting to get to me' he thought.

"Ok" Donna said. 'Maybe Caitlin won't be the only one to find a little romance today.'

********************************** "So I said to my professor, 'I don't care how many books you've written on the subject, McKinley vs. Green is still unconstitutional'" Sam said as they walked through the door of Caitlin's apartment.

"You're making that up." Caitlin said laughing, as she turned the dimmer switch of the lights on to the half level of brightness.

"No I'm not." Sam replied. Caitlin shut the door and turned around, feeling whole band of butterflies start buzzing in her stomach. 'Now what?' she thought. "Are you hungry? I think we have some left over Chinese in the fridge. Or how about some wine?"

"Wine sounds great." Sam said, silently willing his racing heart to take it easy.

"Ok, I'll be right back. Make yourself comfortable." Caitlin then left towards the kitchen.

Sam looked around her apartment. He'd been there before but it had always been for a meeting or Josh and Donna had been there. This was different. This time he was here, alone, with Caitlin. No work, no interruptions, just the two of them. He moved over to the stereo and looked through the CD collection. He found a collection of Kenny G's love songs and put it in the player. The soft, sensual music began to drift out of the speakers.

In the kitchen Caitlin paused when she heard the music. "Ok, I can do this. This isn't a big deal. I've been alone with Sam before. Yes, but never with wine and romantic music, on Valentine's Day nonetheless. Oh my God, I'm on a date with Sam." Caitlin said out loud. "I've wanted this for so long. I don't know if I can handle it. What if I say something stupid or spill the wine or..."

"Caitlin?" Sam's voice interrupted her personal tirade. "Do you need some help in there?"

"No, no I'm ok. I'll be right out." She called to him. "Right after I throw up" she added softly to herself.

Caitlin took the two glasses of wine and headed into the living room. When she got there she saw Sam looking at the pictures on her bookshelf. He turned when he heard her enter. 'He looks incredible' she thought. He walked over to her and took one of the wine glasses from her hand. They stood there silently drinking their wine, each waiting for the other to say something. Finally Sam's nervousness took over. "This is good wine."

"Yeah, it is. Donna's Dad gave it to us. He and Mrs. Moss had gone to France for a second honeymoon and brought us back a few bottles. This was the best in the bunch, we only use it for special occassions. Not that this is a special occassion, but not that it isn't either..." Caitlin babbled on.

Sam smiled realizing how nervous Caitlin was and relieved that he wasn't the only one. "Caitlin..." he said softly to stop her babbling.

She looked up at him and shyly smiled. The first song stopped and a few seconds later "The Moment" came on. It was Caitlin's favorite Kenny G song. It's funny, every time she heard it she thought of Sam, and now she was here with him. He watched her as if he could read her mind, then he took her glass from her hand and put both on the coffee table. He held out his hand to her and whispered "Dance with me".


	5. Be Mine 5

Disclaimer- see Part 1

Be Mine- Part 5

"Dance with me"

"What here?"

"Here"

Josh just stared at the TV in disbelief. "I can't believe I let you talk me into watching 'Dirty Dancing'." He said turning to Donna.

"It's a good movie Josh."

"It's a chick flick Donna!"

"It's Valentine's day! What were you expecting to watch, 'The Godfather'?"

"'The Godfather' is a classic thank you very much, and there is romance in it."

"What? Where? Never mind. Why don't we just talk?" Donna said turning the TV off.

"Fine, let's talk about how movies like 'The Godfather' will always be better than movies like 'Dirty Dancing.'"

"Joshua..."

"First everyone can watch 'The Godfather' and associate with it. Second, some of life's greatest lessons can be learned from watching that movie, third..." Josh was cut off when Donna leaned over and kissed him.

*****************************************  
"Dance with me." Sam whispered.

Caitlin hesitated for only a moment, a little shocked by his request. Then she placed her left hand in his right and he led her to the middle of the floor. He continued to hold her left hand as he placed his other hand around her waist. She wrapped her free arm around his neck and placed her cheek next to his as they began to move to the music. As soon as she was in his arms, her nervousness disappeared, but her excitement skyrocketed.

Within moments Sam released her other hand and wrapped his arm around her waist, placing his hand on her back pushing her closer to him. She wound both arms around his neck, running her fingers into his hair, soaking up every sensation. The feel of his hair, the warmth of his body, the feel of his hands on her back, the way he smelled.

He could feel her heart pounding against his chest, in rhythm with his own. He placed a soft kiss on her neck, right below her earlobe, then heard her breath catch. He smiled softly to himself and moved his head so he could look at her face. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and she watched him expectantly. He knew he couldn't wait any longer and lowered his mouth onto hers. Unlike at Christmas, there was nothing hesitant about this kiss. Sam kissed her like a man who knew what he wanted, and that was her.

Their swaying slowed as they concentrated solely on each other and the kiss. Sam's hand began stroking the skin at the small of her back, just under the hem of her blouse. Caught up in the moment, Caitlin began to slowly unbutton his shirt.

Sam realized they were starting to move very fast, but he also knew that he didn't want to stop. He leaned down and placed his arm under her knees lifting her up. He began walking towards the bedroom, when he stumbled on the floor rug. He managed not to fall and still hang on to Caitlin.

Caitlin looked at him and slightly laughed, until she saw his embarrassment. She stroked his face and kissed him to let him know that this in no way diminished her desire. 

He managed to make it into the bedroom without further incident and gently laid her on the bed, coming down beside her. He continued to kiss her and slowly remove her shirt.

"Sam" Caitlin said putting her hand on his chest and pushing him slightly away. "Stop" 

****


	6. Be Mine 6

Disclaimer- see part 1

Be Mine- Part 6

**recap- on Valentine's Day Sam and Josh surprise Caitlin and Donna at a bar. Romance in store- Donna kisses Josh and just as things are really heating up between Caitlin and Sam, Caitlin stops.**

  
Donna didn't really know what she was doing, all she knew is that she wanted to shut Josh up. Kissing him seemed the easiest and most enjoyable way. They continued to kiss for a few seconds, Josh in shock, Donna trying not to think about what she was doing. Finally realization dawned on Donna and she quickly broke the kiss and jumped off the couch. "Oh my God..." she said.

"Donna..." Josh began.

"Josh, I...I can't believe I did that. I mean I've wanted to for so long..." Donna babbled as Josh got off the couch and walked towards her.

"You have?" he asked softly.

"Yes, but I know that you are my boss and it would not be appropriate. It's probably just this day. It gets to everybody right? Right. Ok so I guess I'll be going. We can forget this ever happened." Donna then turned and headed for the door.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Josh said grabbing Donna's elbow and pulling her back into his arms. He then kissed her fully and passionately. He broke away slightly to whisper to her. "It's not this day, Donna. This has been building for two long years. I've just been afraid that you didn' feel the same way."

"What?" Donna asked completely shocked that he couldn't tell how she felt. "You know you really are dense sometimes."

"That's why I keep you around, to point stuff like that out to me."

"That's the reason you keep me around?" Donna asked.

"Well, up until now that it." Josh replied bending down to kiss her once again.

**************************************

"Sam, stop."

"What?" Sam asked pulling back a little. "Too fast? Too soon? Maybe you're right. It's just I've wanted you for so long that maybe I got carried away..."

Caitlin placed her fingers on Sam's lips to stop his chatter. "Sam, we're in Donna's room." 

Sam looked around them for the first time and noticed his surroundings. "Oh." He said. Then the two of them broke into laughter. "I'm really batting a thousand tonight." He continued.

"Well, maybe we're just getting all of our mistakes out now." Caitlin said, then she took his face in her hands and kissed him. As she was kissing him she stood up, bringing Sam along with her. She led him to her bedroom and shut the door behind them. They stood there in each others arms for a moment, letting the reality of what they were about to do sink in.

"I want you Caitlin, but if it's too soon..."

"Sam, I've wanted this for over two years. Believe me I'm not rushing into anything."

Sam smiled then leaned down and kissed her. She reached up and pushed his shirt the rest of the way off as he led them slowly to the bed. Just before he was about to lay her upon it she whispered to him "You're not going to think I'm easy now, though are you?"

He pulled back at this, then saw that she was laughing at him. She yelped when he then pulled her onto the bed on top of him and rolled her onto her back. They laughed together for a few moments. Then he stopped and looked at her seriously, "I don't deserve you." He said.

"This is true." Caitlin said smiling threading her fingers into his hair. "But I love you." She continued softly. Sam watched her intently for a moment then lowered his mouth onto hers.

Later, Sam lay there watching Caitlin's sleeping form beside him, his arm wrapped around her waist, his hand stroking her bare flesh. He leaned down and gently kissed the side of her forehead. "I love you too." he whispered.

The end.


End file.
